Talk:E-123 Gamma(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200110003556
Reverse Flash 1 Reverse Flash: Can you keep up with me? Liu Kang: I'll most definitey try. Reverse Flash: Good, I don't tolerate weaklings. 2 Reverse Flash: You ready, this will go fast. Liu Kang: I am ready. Reverse Flash: I think you're lying. Scarecrow 1. Scarecrow: You will know fear. Liu Kang: I'm ready to face them. Scarecrow: Nothing can prepare you for your fears. 2. Scarecrow: Interesting, you are naturally brave. Liu Kang: I'm flattered. Scarecrow: You will know a new definition of fear. Captain Cold 1. Captain Cold: You're hot blooded are you not? Liu Kang: I guess you can say that. Captain Cold: Let's cool you off. 2. Captain Cold: Some 2-bit karate guy. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Captain Cold: "Shao" I encase you in ice? The Joker 1. The Joker: You're that Chinese guy that magically appeared. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin The Joker: Never heard of it. 2. The Joker: You look more serious than Batman. Liu Kang: The Shaolin are always serious. The Joker: Let me lighten you up, big boy. = Starfire = 1. Starfire: Batman talked about you. Liu Kang: And you know what I can do. Starfire: Then show me. 2. Starfire: Liu Kang, isn't it? Liu Kang: How did you know this? Starfire: I have my scources. Red Hood 1. Red Hood: I heard you killed people. Liu Kang: Only if I have to. Red Hood: But *I*, I want to. 2. Red Hood: You dare face me? Liu Kang: Provoking a Shaolin is a big mistake. Red Hood: Wrong, it's *yours*. 3. Red Hood: You dare face me? Liu Kang: Provoking a Shaolin is a big mistake. Red Hood: Let's see how big. Sub-Zero 1. Sub-Zero: Of all places. Liu Kang: Looks like it. Sub-Zero: Please accept my challenge. 2. Sub-Zero: Why are you here, Shaolin? Liu Kang: I'm asking the same question myself. Sub-Zero: The answer lies within. 3. Sub-Zero: Liu Kang? Liu Kang: Why are you here, Sub-Zero? Sub-Zero: The answer lies within. Power Girl 1. Power Girl: Who are you supposed to be? Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Power Girl: This should be interesting. 2. Power Girl: You from another dimension. Liu Kang: Indeed I am. Power Girl: This should be interesting. Grid 1. Grid: A Martial Arts Champion. Liu Kang: How is it you know this? Grid: All knowledge is mine, Shaolin. 2. Grid: Your ultimate challange awaits. Liu Kang: I've faced cyborgs before. Grid: But none as superior as me. Mr. Freeze 1. Mr. Freeze: Who are you supposed to be? Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Mr. Freeze: Good, I like surprises. 2. Mr. Freeze: Are you Batman's new partner? Liu Kang: Who do you presume that? Mr. Freeze: You look like a hero. Vixen 1. Vixen: Wow, Liu Kang. Liu Kang: How do you know me? Vixen: My family has spoken of you. 2. Vixen: I should test my skills on you. Liu Kang: What skills? Vixen: You'll see in a minute. The Flash (Jay Garrick) 1. Jay: You're an interesting fellow. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Jay: I always like a challenge from strangers. 2. Jay: Are you friend or foe? Liu Kang: I'll let you decide. Jay: Very well then. Green Lantern (John Stewart) 1. Stewart: You're Liu Kang, right? Liu Kang: Yes, yes I am. Stewart: I want to see if Hal was right about you. 2. Stewart: Hal told me all about you. Liu Kang: Then you know what I can do. Stewart: I won't be easily Bizarro 1 Bizarro: You am worst Katake Champ. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Bizarro: Bizarro show you worst Champ. 2. Bizarro: He am much stronger. Liu Kang: I have faced Goro and won. Bizarro: Who am Goro? Black Manta 1. Black Manta: Just another Kung Fu fake. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Black Manta: I'll be the judge of that. 2. Black Manta: Out of my way. Liu Kang: You need to earn your passage. Black Manta: Very well, then. = Raiden = 1. Raiden: You returned, Liu Kang? Liu Kang: Yes I have, Raiden. Raiden: I'm sorry our encounter couldn't be peaceful. 2. Raiden: Why am I not happy to see you? Liu Kang: I ask the same question. Raiden: Is it because I killed you? 3. Raiden: Liu Kang, stop! Liu Kang: You can't stop me, Raiden. Raiden: We need each other to get home. Atom 1. Atom: Name's Ryan Choi. But you can call em Atom. Liu Kang: I'm a Shaolin. Atom: Can't wait to see you in action. 2. . Atom: A fellow Asian faces me. Liu Kang: Looks that way. Atom: This looks like a job for Quantum Physics.